


Just the two of them...and a sheep

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, No Dialogue, Quilts, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Trip To The Country, Vacation, countryside, ed wants to adopt a sheep, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward and Lucius need to take a break from Gotham. So they go to a small town.Day 11 Autumn OTP Challenge: Countryside/Farm





	Just the two of them...and a sheep

 

Gotham was too crowded sometimes. Too polluted with noise and light and chemicals. And for the first time in his life, Edward didn't think he'd mind living in a small town again. As long as it wasn't in Ohio, he'd survived there just long enough to escape and he'd rather not go back. Lucius, being from a populous urban area, had mild agoraphobia as well. Which is why they had not gone on a trip to a small ‘country’ town yet. But eventually, the time came where some fresh air and fewer people would be nice. If only to help with stress.

It did help. After they both stopped stressing about the stress they were missing and the guilt that they felt for leaving work and stress behind. 

De-stressing really was a strange process. 

The benefits of the small town were many. 

First: no thin walls that nosy neighbors could eavesdrop through. That one explained itself. 

Second: fireplaces. Such a marvel of warmth and a source of mesmerizing light was truly a gift to humanity. 

Third: farmers market that sold more than just food. The quilts were thick and wonderfully insulating. 

Fourth: there was time to breathe. You could just sit on the back porch and doze off or stare at a patch of grass. You could read cheesy romance novels and hold hands. 

Basically, they spent a lazy week sitting around or doing whatever they wanted with no thought of work or Gotham. 

They had almost adopted a curious little lamb who was honestly the cutest darn thing Edward had ever met. She fancied herself a cat and had climbed up into either his or Lucius’ lap and curled up to nap. Edward was seriously considering finding some retirement job out here so that they could be the old gay sheep couple that celebrated Hanukkah together and brought baked goods to the bi-weekly farmers market. That would be the dream, sitting on a porch together, rocking in their chairs as they held hands with a sheep curled up at their feet. The countryside didn’t seem so bad anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who had family living on a farm, I do greatly enjoy being in a rural environment. My house had a miniature forest behind it, I am used to seeing trees and deer everywhere. And I understand the appeal. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this installment.


End file.
